marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
"Spider-Girl" (Mutant/Spider Clone) (Earth-616)
Rampaging in New York A new born and consequently non-sentient, he released her in New York City in the following days as a test, where she went rampaging in her arachnine form. She quickly clashed with the Police Anti-Spider-Man patrols, who were quickly backed up by "Spider-Man himself". Spider-Man was joined a few instants before by the X-Men, claiming the case as she was believed to be a mutant. Octavius managed to defeat her with the help of Storm. ]] Beast was able to determine her triploid and hybrid origin and stated she wasn't a mutant although she had mutant DNA, and Rachel Summers detected her lack of memories and consciousness, giving a trail to her origin to Octavius, while the X-Men were thinking (and doubting) that this was the work of their foe Mister Sinister. She was taken into the custody of the X-Men, and she is presumably currently at the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. | Powers = A human clone with spider and mutant DNA, she was granted with many powers: * Arachnine Form Shape-shifting: She was able to turn herself into a giant Argiope aurantia, a garden spider, granting her the following powers: ** Wall-Crawling ** Mucus Spitting: She was able to spit a purple substance with an unknown purpose. ** Biological/Organic Webbing Generation * Eyes Beams It is unknown what control she has on her shape-shifting power, and if she possess all of part of her powers in human form, but she couldn't assume her spider-form once knocked out. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like any spider, she is sensitive to changes in air pressure, which can put it into shock if the pressure is changed rapidly enough. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * After being scanned by Shi'ar technology by the Beast, McCoy concluded that this clone had three separate types of DNA strands operating inside it, making of her a triploid mutant. Origin of her DNAs * As she was a blonde female clone created by the Jackal, it was speculated by fans that she was in fact a Gwen Stacy's clone, as the Jackal has indeed a fetish on Gwen Stacy, but no proof is given, and : ** Otto Octavius, in possession of Peter Parker's memories didn't reacted when she appeared in human form. ** Abby-L, the first living clone made by the Jackal had him agree to never make another clone of her and she would never bother him again. * A more valuable hypothesis is that her mutant strand came from Cyclops: ** That clone has brown eyes and was able to fire red eye beams, like Scott Summers. ** Also, Mister Sinister is known to be obsessed with the Summers and Grey genomes, and Jackal broke in Sinister's facility to exploit his DNA records and samples. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Wallcrawling Category:Giant Monsters Category:Arachnine Form Category:Multiple Legs Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Optic Blasts Category:Organic Webbing Category:Humans Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Shapeshifters Category:Triploid Mutants Category:Adhesive